User blog:Morgoth the first dark lord/Character
Ok, so i'm new to the wiki. I made a character. His name is Sorthog. He holds Deatrok a pike in the front and a deadly sword behind the handle. His armour is made by the remnants of Morgoth's so he isn't going to take much by a hit. His helmet has got five spikes. His helmet covers all his face but his red eyes can be seen. They are red and they got a black centre. He also has a black cape. Morgoth has also given him a gem that gives him more power and dark magic. He was the power to disappear and appear(not from a place to another). His hands are capable to burn you if he touches you and his will can kill you if you have a weak will and damage you from the inside. Also in a hard battle 1 in 10 batles he can do what Sauron did to Gandalf in the hobbit(i cannot explain it otherwise). Morgoth bred him with a black uruk too to get his red eyes teeth and immortality. Of course it did not change his powers. Now i will tell you his story. Once a great human warrior he was. He had the name Talarin. He has fought many battles side to side by the noldor elves and the men. But he wasn't lucky enough... One day, he and some noldor elves were hunting for orcs and they found them... An army of orcs was coming from Angband. They hid in the trees and waited. The orcs passed through the forest and they hit them in the back. They came behind the orcs and slayed all of them. They were 300 elves and 50 men and the orcs were over a thousand. But they didn't know that an other army was behind them... The orcs suddenly attacked and broke their lines. Talarin fought to the death but they were too many. The orc general came and said "No hope is here for you today". Talarin answered back "You won't be the one to take it" and cut off the head of the orc. Then Talarin saw an armoured figure. He didn't know it was...Sauron. He attacked him, stabbed him in the chest and Sauron fell down. Talarin was going to leave but Sauron got back up and hit him in the head. When Talarin woke up he was in Angband. In front of him was Morgoth. "Don't worry,you won't see those who you love die" Days later Talarin was turned and tortured and didn't remember his name. His name was Sorthog from now on. He participated in many battles and fought many elven and human kings. He earned the trust of Morgoth and became the forth in command. After himself Sauron and Gothmog. In the beginning his dark heart was made by Morgoth but later he got hungry for power and he served himself. In the war of wrath the elves thought they killed him but he survived and lived the other ages. Also some says he has a gem made by Morgoth that gives him even more power. Category:Blog posts